Animal Instincts
by Inadvertent
Summary: A year after the war, Harry wants solitude. Harry finds peace and quiet deep in a forest. He's finally given time to himself and his thoughts. But when he begins dreaming of a silver wolf, R&R is the last thing he's going to get. FenxHarry Rated M
1. Prologue

Disclaimer - I don't even know why these are really needed. it's a tad obvious I do not own any of these characters and whatnot. They belong to J.K. Rowling. Otherwise Harry Potter would totally just be all smut. Enjoy.

Prologue

Harry could hear the trickling of a distant waterfall behind him. The full moon reflected off Harry's glasses as he looked up at the night sky. He lay down in the thick grass, enjoying his solitude, far from the wizard and muggle world. It's been over a year after he killed Voldemort, yet he found no peace. Ginny's attempts at trying to get them back together had become more fervent. He didn't have the heart to tell her he was gay. He had silently moved to a secluded area in the forest. Harry had always enjoyed being in the wilderness ever since he had gone "camping" with Hagrid. Now that he was alone, he could relax and enjoy the song of the forest. Before long, he had fallen asleep in the meadow he laid in.

_ A howl broke the soft sounds of the night. A glint of silver flashed by in the moonlight. Harry could sense a presence hiding in the trees. He didn't feel fear, but an odd sense of calmness. His head spun around to the sound of another howl. It had sounded like it was speaking to him, but he quickly dismissed the thought. It slowly crept closer to him until he felt it behind him, warm and comforting, yet filled with sadness and longing. Harry spun his head around to find nothing. Moonlight had broken through the clouds and shone upon him. He looked up at the full moon, it was brighter than he remembered it. Harry closed his eyes and basked in the embrace of the moon. When he opened his eyes, he saw a large silver wolf. His breath hitched in his throat at the beauty of the creature._

"huh?… what?… mmfmfghh… OW!"

Harry leap up with a start. Hedwig pecked at his face again in annoyance.

"OKAY! I'm up…!"

Harry groggily stood up and finally noticed he had an orgasm while sleeping. He didn't even remember what he had dreamt about.

* * *

Please don't bug me about updates… I'll do my best to update as soon as I can. Expect the first chapter soon though. I don't have a beta yet, nor do I really know how it works since I haven't ever used one, but if anyone is interested, send me a pm. Any suggestions and comments are welcome! You can even tell me I suck, it'll help me improve. (Reviews are appreciated, and motivate me to write faster… ;) heh.)


	2. Ch 1 Fucking Wizards

I'm sorry about the very late update when I said it would be soon… Bahaha… Yeah. I just wasn't in the mood to write, but I'll do it for you guys anyways

Much thanks to those who reviewed. :)

To the others: There really needs to be more of this couple… Since there isn't much, I decided to do my own, so chyeah. :D

* * *

Chapter One

Fucking Wizards

"FUCK! God damn wizards are everywhere! Get the pack Conan. We may have to keep moving."

"Fenrir… We've been traveling for two weeks straight. We need to rest. The pups are exhausted. You can tell their mothers that we have to keep moving. I like living thanks."

Fenrir shot a glare at his beta. Conan lowered his eyes in submission. His pack had been moving from place to place, to avoid being caught by wizards. Since the fall of Voldemort, werewolves across Britain have been hunted and killed. This was the last safe area he knew of.

"Fine. I'll take care of it after we settle down. Tell my sister that the area is clear. No one is to know about this. Do you understand?" Growled Fenrir.

"Understood my alpha." Conan turned and walked into the thick growth.

Fenrir swiftly jumed up, catching the first branch of the oak tree. He swung up and grabbed the trunk and proceeded to climb a few feet higher. He stood on top of a thick branch reached far out. His eyes narrowed at an empty clearing.

"Wards." Fenrir whispered to himself.

Whoever had done them wasn't too good at it. With a soft thud, Fenrir had landed on the ground.

"Who the fuck are you boy?" Fenrir said before he turned his head to a small squirrel staring vacantly at him.

"Shit… I'm losing it. Maybe we do need to rest…"

"You do need rest, old man." the teenage boy laughed.

Fenrir glanced up into the boy's green eyes. As green as the forest, he thought to himself before the boy vanished.

It only took him a second to realize he was still standing atop the tree, staring at the small clearing he knew the wizard would be in. Moonlit beams caught his eye making him look up and stare into the full moon. How long had he been standing there? His pack would probably be too exhausted to change tonight, as would he.

"I get it, not even I can go for two weeks without sleep." he sighed to the moon.

With an agile leap, he landed onto the mossy ground. He slowly made his way through the forest until he reached the small meadow where his pack was staying. Tents of varying sizes were scattered throughout the area. Many had already passed out within their beds. A small river provided a source of freshwater. Mountains that were not far off had a large cave perfect for the pack. The pack would stay in the meadow for tonight in case any surprises came during the night. Though Fenrir knew only fools would come searching for them during a full moon. This was the last and best place he knew of, and he'd grown tired of the wizards constantly chasing them out of their homes. Fenrir walked up to Conan who was stoking a fire.

"How is everyone?"

"Asleep by now. What took ya so long gramps?"

Fenrir pounced on top of Conan with a snarl. "You better watch your mouth boy, before I make you."

"Oh? How do you plan to do that." Conan said with a smirk.

"Well you won't be able to speak if your mouth is full of cock will yeh?" Fenrir replied huskily.

Fenrir smashed his lips against his beta's. Their kiss was angry, filled with growls and bites. Fenrir's tongue dove into Conan's mouth, plunging in and out, exploring every inch. He devoured all the moans coming from Conan, slowly moving down to his neck. Sucking and licking from Conan's jaw to his shoulder. Fenrir then bit down hard, drawing blood.

"FUCK FENRIR! Harder!" Conan screamed bucking up against Fenrir's hard body.

"I haven't even gotten to the good part yet." chuckled Fenrir, lapping at the bite.

Fenrir's head shot up, looking into the trees. "Someone is here. Stay here and protect the pack. I'll take care of it."

He got off Conan and began to walk towards the trees. Conan pounded the dirt in frustration, his erection bouncing slightly as he got up.

Fenrir strode towards the trees, his cock purple and leaking. Horny and frustrated, he punched the nearest oak tree. He could smell the intruder and the hint of magic that resided. He followed the trail deeper into the trees, until it suddenly disappeared. He growled loudly in anger, he didn't have the energy to change and pursue the wizard. Sighing, he tread back to where Conan was waiting.

"Who was it? Do we need to leave?"

"No. We stay. It was the wizard. He's alone. I'll deal with him in the morning. We need rest."

* * *

_Hermione, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I've warded the area, thought I'm not as good as you are at that. It's quite peaceful out here. I can finally relax and walk outside without a wizard buggin me. Tell Ron and everyone else I said hi. You're the only one who knows where I am, and I want it to stay that way. I really love it out here, you can even come by later if you want. I can see a doe outside, she's beautiful. I'll try to keep in touch okay? Don't miss me too much._

_~Harry_

Harry put down his quill as he finished up his letter. He attached it to Hedwig's leg and carried her to the window. She spread her wings and flew out toward the setting sun. He turned back toward his small cottage. It only had three rooms, but Harry thought it was perfect. It was sparsely furnished, yet still very cozy. Harry opened the door to the sight of the full moon. It was a perfect night to go for a stroll. He stepped out and headed toward the tree line. The sounds of the night called him deeper and deeper into the forest. Harry looked up at the moon, it was beckoning him toward a spot he'd been many times before. He approached a large yew tree. Harry could sense an ancient magic emanating from it. The tree stood alone in the center of a small enclosure. He'd had dreams about this place before, dreams of the same silver wolf that haunted his dreams every night. As he walked up to the yew tree, he felt the calming aura radiating from it. Harry felt himself unwind, being alone for so long had sent his libido into overdrive. Before he sat down, he heard moaning close by. Looking in the direction of the noise, Harry could see the faint flickering of a fire. He slowly crept closer till he was at the edge of the meadow. What he saw caused him to flush red. His heartbeat raised and he felt the blood rush straight to his cock. Two grown men, around the forties, from what Harry could see, laid naked on top of each other, were kissing ferociously. The man on top captured Harry's eyes. Something about that man caused his heart to skip a beat. All he could see from the light of the fire was how large and muscular the man was.

"FUCK FENRIR! HARDER!" yelled the man on the bottom.

Harry let his hand wander down to his cock, which was rock hard and dripping.

"I haven't even gotten to the good part yet." said Fenrir.

Harry leaned forward, his weight shift causing a small twig to snap. That was all it took for Harry to realize what he had heard. Fenrir Greyback. Alpha wolf of Britain. And he was here. Harry quickly ran off as he saw Fenrir's head shoot up and look in his direction. When he reached the tall yew tree, he apparated into his cabin.

"Shit… shit shit shit! What the fuck is he doing here?" Harry said frantically, pacing in his small cabin. He started to pack up what he had into his trunk. Just when he had thought he found someplace where he didn't have to worry about wizards or anything that wanted him dead, Fenrir has to show up. Harry kicked open the door with his belonging and tried to apparate, but found that he could not. Harry felt an unknown force hold him in place.

"Well if I can't fucking apparate, then I'll just use my damn Firebolt!.. Wait… Where the fuck is it?.." Harry sighed loudly. He could feel the beginnings of a headache. He sat down on his doorstep and began to bang his head against the wood. He was going to die. Fenrir Greyback would find him eventually and rip him to shreds. Hopefully his wards would hold Greyback long enough for him to think of a plan. If only Hedwig were here, he could send for help.

It was the first night Harry could not sleep since his arrival to the cottage. He jumped at every noise and movement. He would wait until morning to try and run away on foot.

* * *

Again, sorry for the lateness! I will try to update every 5, or 10 days from now on, maybe even sooner. IDK Depends on what I finish. Typing this chapter took longer than I had originally expected. If you want to be on a mailing list for updates, then leave me your email, and I'll try to do so. Gave yall a little action, though not much. I didn't get to read over this since It's 3AM right now, so if you catch any mistakes, do tell. I'll try to make each chapter at least 1500 words. It'll follow Fenrir moreso then Harry... So idk my bff jill?

Criticism is wanted, I'm trying to improve as a writer since I'm kinda crappy at the moment. Please review! It makes me happy when you do. Even if it's to tell me that you hate my writing.

See yall sooner or (prolly) later!

P.S. If you want me to explain anything, just ask, yeah? I type on the spot, so nothing is planned out really. The plot goes where ever my mind does. And I might be interested in getting a Beta Reader, Though I'm not too sure how it works. If you know a good one, or want to beta for me, send a message. Thanks bunches.


End file.
